Mind Games
by Julia Leonard
Summary: The year is 1976...Severus Snape is in his sixth year at Hogwarts. As the year drags on, he fears for loss of his sanity due to consent rape and abuse. WARNING: SLASH! non-con, bondage, references to child molestation and abuse. SSJP, SSSB, SBRL, SSLM
1. Chapter 1: Lies

The year is 1976...Severus Snape is in his sixth year at Hogwarts. As the year drags on, he fears for loss of his sanity due to consent rape and abuse. WARNING: SLASH! non-con, bondage, references to child molestation and abuse. SS/JP, SS/SB, SB/RL, SS/LM, SS/LV, SS/IK, SS/C+G, JP/LE, JP/SB, SB/RB, SB/LV, LM/LV, IK/LV, LM/IK, AD/MM, AW/LM, BB/RL, NB/LM, SS/BB, JP/RL, LM/JP, LM/RL, LV/JP, LV/SB, LM/SB, BB/SB, BB/RL, SS/RL, LM/RL.

Mind Games

Chapter One: Lies

"Oh lay off it Snivvelus! It was all in a bit of fun!"

"You nearly got me killed you moron!"

"Well you didn't, so lay off!"

"You keep out of this Potter! I didn't ask for your help in the first place!"

"You were stupid enough to go!"

"You were foolish enough to tempt me! Wait until the school finds out about Lupin!"

"Dumbledore made you swear not to tell!"

"It could easily slip out by 'accident', now couldn't it?"

"Don't you dare!"

"I said keep out of it Potter!"

The three young men stood in a rather triangulated position. Severus had been backed to the wall and James and Sirius were growling and glaring at him. Severus' wand lay in the grass, far from his reach, while James and Sirius both held their's at their sides. They stood silent for a moment before Severus suddenly smirked.

"What is this really about anyway? I doubt you two would have waited three week since the...'incident'...to taunt me about it..."

It was James and Sirius' turn to smirk.

"We've just come to pay you back for what you did to Remus..."

"What are you talking about Black!"

"We know you're the one who sent him the silver dust on Christmas...It wasn't that hard to figure out."

"What! What do you mean!"

"Don't play dumb Snivilly..." James took a few steps forward. "It was sent after YOU found out about his condition."

Both his and Sirius' expressions dropped.

"You nearly killed him you little fag!"

Sirius made to lunge at him, but James held him back. "Not here mate. We'll take him to the shack."

Severus was backed as far up to the outside castle walls as he could go, and fear began to rise in his eyes. He attempted to contort back at them, but was cut off by Sirius.

"Silenco!"

His eyes were wide now. There was nowhere to go. Even if he could yell, no one would come anyway...They never did.

James advanced this time and murmured the next spell.

"Impendima."

Severus fell to the ground and struggled against the spell, uttering muted curses at the two Gryffindors.

"Now now Snivvilus..." Sirius picked him up over his shoulder. He was unusually light for his age.

James took out his invisibility cloak and threw it over them as they headed for the shack...

END CHAPTER ONE

Chapters will remain short unless reviewers want long ones.


	2. Chapter 2: Laws

Mind Games

Chapter Two: Laws

"Ugh!"

Severus was dropped to the hard, wood floor of the Shrieking Shack; just sitting there, stunned as Sirius and James began to remove their clothes. His eyes grew wide as he realised what they were doing, and the silening charm was wearing off.

"What are you-!"

CRACK

Severus felt a sharp sting on the side of his face as a whip of light hit it. Someone, his eyes were blinded with pain, probably Black, pushed him against a dusty wall. He fought to no avail. They'd strung his hands high above his head and began to feel around his body.

James walked over to Sirius. "Hey, I'll bet I can make Snivvlus hard **without** touching him."

Sirius smirked and shruged, backing away. "Be my guest, mate."

Severus wasn't about to play their bloody game. He kicked out at James, which turned out to be a mistake as his ankles were bound to the wall.

"Tsk tsk Snivvily. You should learn to be nice to your master..."

Master? What the hell?

"What the bloody hell are you-!"

"Wizarding law Snivillus. An ancient law that we came upon. And as much as I would've loved to see you mauled by Remus, this law had more interesting perks."

James pulled out an old piece of parchment from his robes and held it in front of Snape. "As you can see, the law states that you will have to do whatever I ask of you until your debt is repaid. And, since I am your indebtor, I've set the payment at fifty years of service to myself and my children."

Severus sneered at him. "Just the **thought **of you reproducing leaves me praying for death. There's no way I'm going through with this bloody law-!"

He stopped in mid-sentence. He was thuroughly hard as a rock. Severus looked down at the bulge in his robes. "What..."

Sirius and James began to laugh hysterically. "Oy, you were right mate!" Sirius spoke between gasps of air.

"I told you!" James was shakig so hard from laughter that his glasses nearly slipped off.

Severus, his face now weilding a horrible pale rose blush, growled at them. "What the hell did you do to-!"

"I told you it was law." James interupted. "I pick the consequence as well Snivvilus."

He pulled Snape into a feirce, bruising kiss. The boy tasted rather sour, but he wanted to make a point. "Anytime..." James pulled back from his mouth and leaned in by Severus' ear. "...You look at anyone, you'll be like this. Anyone at all...And you can't avoid people forever Snivvily." He smirked and ran his fingers along the Slytherin's sides.

Severus tried to move away, but his body was bound too tightly against the wall. "Damn it Potter! Get away from me!" There was a slight gasp in his voice as he spoke, his erection throbbing painfully.

"You can make it go away Snivvilus..." James ran his hand under Snape's robes and up his thigh. "You're the only one who can..."

"No...No I won't...I..."

"Severus...Bloody hell Snape, wake up!"

Severus bolted up when the pillow hit him in the face. "What the...Oh...Lucius..."

Lucius Malfoy was sneering at him from the edge of his four poster bed. "Would you get up. I've got a job for you..."


	3. Chapter 3: Liability

Mind Games

Chapter Three: Liability

The young, pale man sat up and stretched his lanky arms up over his head. What in the world was Lucius doing waking him up in the middle of the night? Usually he waited until morning or before midnight. There must be something going on that he was previously uninformed about.

"Come on Snape, hurry up and get dressed. We don't have much time."

Time? When was Lucius Malfoy on a schedule? Didn't the mighty 7th year Head Boy of Slytherin set everyone else's lives around his own? Oh well. There was no questions to be asked now. If Lucius was this worked up about something, then it had to be big. He almost seemed frightened. Almost. But that was enough for Severus to hop out of bed and quickly pull on his school robes.

As he was dressing, he noticed Lucius' eyes on him, but he ignored it. He knew that Lucius was a very seductive and, often horny, man, but he also knew that the Malfoy wouldn't try anything if he was in a hurry to get somewhere.

"Alright. Where are we going, Malfoy?"

The taller, blond man chuckled. "Losing respect for our superiors, I see. You should really learn to watch what you say, half-blood. Especially in the presence of someone such as myself. But no matter. I'll deal with your comments later. For now, we have otehr business to attend to..."

The young Snape sighed. It appeared as though Malfoy wasn't going to let him in on their destination, and that the only way to discover where they were to go was to follow him, and quite frankly, that didn't sit well with Severus. Lucius could be leading him anywhere, and he would have no time to prepare for any kind of trick. In this case, however, it seemed that he would have to rely on the older Slytherin's word if he was to get anywhere.

Lucius smirked at Snape's thoughtful gaze, then turned to the door of the sixth year dorms, leading the confused Slytherin to follow him. Upon reaching the common room, Severus noticed quite a few others mulling around in the darkness, lit only by a few candles. Malfoy walked over to another 7th year and whispered a few words to him. The boy nodded and started to group up the scattered Slytherin.

"This is the night of which He calls on His followers to tie their loyalty to His. We will dispurse in small groups and head toward the Forbidden Forest. Once out of the anti-Disepearation area, we will transfer to the appointed meeting place."

The four 7th years in the room put the small groups of what appeared to be 4th years and older together, leading each group out in 15 minute intervals. Severus was in the last group to leave. Malfoy's group. So apperantly, this wasn't just about him. It was about something much bigger.

The blond stood behind Snape and put a hand on his shoulder, leaning down close to whisper in his ear. "Most of these fools will not pass through the Dark Lord's tests. However, I arranged a special meeting for you, as He knows you will be of greater use to him."

Severus looked back at Malfoy. There was a gleam of satisfaction and cunning in his eye. This whole night did not bode well for the young half-blood.


End file.
